creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Letters
KNOW//PAST TENSE (1) : to perceive directly : have direct cognition of TOMORROWTOMORROWTOMORROW COMESCOMESCOMES WHEN IT'S MIDNIGHT ONLY I LOVE YOU TODAY COMES IN A SILENT BLIZZARD TODAYTODAYTODAY ARRIVESARRIVESARRIVES WHEN IT'S MIDNIGHT I ONLY LOVE YOU . KNOW//PRESENT TENSE (2) : to have understanding of importance of knowing oneself 0''' I gave you roses last week, you threw them out didn't you? It's okay, I still love you. You didn't plant them in the garden like I asked you to but it's okay, it's okay, I still love you. Because you know who the FUCK hell plants roses anyway for fun? Eh? Should've known, shoulda known, known, known you better like it was back in the summer and we went there to see the blue skies and it was pretty wasn't it? Like you? '''1 Bradley calls me sweetie pie. Like sugary and savory and filling. You think I fill him up, don't you? You call me and I listen through your face that you enjoy these present tenses where we come through and TURNUP chill and are one like the number did we meet in class? a''' You're, uh, Brad, right? Bradley? I sit across from you. Section 2? Yeah, yeah you're the one. Haha. Yeah, that's funny. No, I'll see you aroun '''2 It's raining. Do you know it's raining? Of course you do. You're always on your phone. Yeah, I don't have a problem with it. Who is it you're texting? Your dad? Your dad's pretty flirty. Really flirty. It's okay, though. You're here and I'm here and it's all okay. No, really, it is. Isn't it? b''' funny how those things hook up together like the stars when you look through a telescope like the lines of the constellation maybe the lines come in our minds and we're just conditioned to see them like so like so do you think so? I think so. No, I think so. I listened to all those theories that Jesse gave in class and I think yours is the best. It really is. It's like, condensed and shit and it sounds smart. Yours is the one I'm going to go with. Society trained us to put those lines there, huh. Don't you want to go to Columbia? Yeah, no, I did a little stalking. Hope you don't min '''3 I think you hit me again. No, you hit on me. You hit on me through him. It's NOTOKAY okay though. I think it's okay. Some days when I'm lying alone I cry and you know why I cry because I think back to when I was alone and I realize that I am still now alone but I have you right? You love me? You see me? 4''' You hit me today. Beat me BATTEREDANDHOMICIDAL to bits. I saw. I saw. I still can see, you know. You scratched me good but I can still see after you kissed ME him. But it's okay I'm going to talk to you about it. Soon. Maybe tomorrow? '''c Tomorrow sounds good. Yeah, we can go to coffee. Oh, what's my name? Uh,'' CHARLESPETERNICKADAMWILLIAMTIMBERNIEHENRYRICHARD B R A D FANCYSHITFUCKERASSHOLEYOUFUCKINGLONELYPIECEOFSHITNOONEGIVESTWOFUCKSABOUTYO'' it's, uh, Aaron. Yeah, like the TV show. You watch that too? Haha, I do too, really easy to get by, easy like ABC. No, you watch that other one? I don't. But it sounds funny. Yours is the on 5''' WE ARE NOT SEEING EACH OTHER "NO, I HEARD. STARBUCKS. FOUR. TOMORROW" WE ARE MEETING FOR A CLASS, WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS "YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEET IN A STARBUCKS" WOULD YOU RATHER WE MEET AT MY PLACE, WHERE IT'S PRIVATE AND WE CAN HAVE SEX? "DO YOU LIKE HIM?" THIS IS JUST FOR HOMEWORK "ARE YOU GAY?" . . I can't. '''6 Smash Burn Rubble Definition of Destroy: what I did to you, who knew that knives stuck so well into bodies? Can he see me? Can you see me? Is this mirror on? d We sit down. Brad's wearing a green coat with suede jeans and some Converses. I'm wearing (her clothes) nothing but my soul on my skin and it burns because I want to tell him but I can't. I order an espresso. He doesn't say anything. He looks me in the eye. I think he can see through me. I think he can see that I'm "I hate you." Suddenly I'm in the room again, the room where IT ALL HAPPENED AND IT WAS HORRIBLE there's that jury and that judge and is that HIM her? She's looking at me. She's alive. No. No, she's not looking at me. Her face WAS NEVER PRETTY isn't there. I forgot. There was a fight AT THE COFFEE SHOP, SOMEONE GOT AN ORDER MIXED UP. WE BOTH LOOKED OVER AND SMILED AND LAUGHED FOR A BIT AND I FELT SOMETHING IN MY HEART THAT SAID "HE'S THE ONE. YOU'RE THE ONE." AND THEN WE GAZED AT EACH OTHER. OUR EYES LOCKED LIKE A DEADBOLT IN THAT MOTEL ROOM, WHERE WE FELT EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME back home, I think, and I cut her and burned her bad. I "He touched me here. And here. And here. And HERETHEREEVERYWHERE he kept saying something about Brad. No, there wasn't a Brad at our school." don't know what I did, everything seems so crazy and out there and surreal, like what happened didn't happen, like the world is "He was out to get me from the start, I knew that. I should have never gotten with him. The signs were all there." out to get me for what I did and I don't blame them, I don't blame anyone, just please, please tell me something I know, what do I know? "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there. He paid for the thing but it... he didn't give it up front. He was dangerous." I don't know if you love me. I don't know if you're talking to others. I don't know if I'm enough. I don't know if this dosage will be enough. I don't know if I'm going to pass this class. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know if you heard me. I don't know if you felt me. I don't know if you felt the pain of that blade. I don't know how ugly you can be. I don't know you. "I just didn't know." But I know you're the one. . KNOW//FUTURE TENSE (3) : to recognize the nature of : discern Category:Mental Illness